


Redemption and Obsession-Yamdere! Various Heathers x Heather Chandler!Reader

by YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Jason "J. D." Dean Gets Help, Jason "J. D." Dean Gets Therapy, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Yandere, Yandere Heather Duke, Yandere Heather McNamara, Yandere Jason "J. D." Dean, Yandere Kurt Kelly, Yandere Martha Dunnstock, Yandere Ram Sweeney, Yandere Veronica Sawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki/pseuds/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki
Summary: *HEATHERS IS SET IN THE PRESENT* It was your highschool play, you were supposed to be Heather Chandler. Everyone thought of You as the opposite of her, kind and sweet, a very polite girl. You always had loved the Heathers movie and musical. The TV show was not that fabulous but you still watched it. During the opening night you feel sick, as if you're going to pass out. A portal opens and sucks you in. It takes you to the Heathers' universe. You are now Heather Chandler. You still look like you though. Instead of acting like her, you decide to be kind and caring. You decide to be yourself. You know what happens in Heathers and you don't want it to come true. Besides, being a nice person never really hurt anybody maybe it had in certain situations. You were wrong though. You gain obsessive admirers on your quest to try and make Westerburg a loving, friendly place. Will you ever go home?
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Heather Duke, Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara, Heather Chandler/Jason "J. D." Dean, Heather Chandler/Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler/Kurt Kelly, Heather Chandler/Martha Dunnstock, Heather Chandler/Ram Sweeney, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Reader, Heather McNamara/Reader, Jason "J. D." Dean/Reader, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer/Reader, Jason Dean/Reader, Kurt Kelly/Reader, Martha Dunnstock/Reader, Ram Sweeney/Reader, Ram Sweeney/Reader/Kurt Kelly, Veronica Sawyer/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 43





	1. The New and Improved Heather Chandler

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is going to be kind of a girly girl and like pink.

I groggily opened my eyes. The bright sun shone through the windows onto me. Wait, the bright sun? The windows? I'm in the girls bathroom, there is no windows! This wasn't the girl's bathroom! This wasn't even my room! Where am I? Think, Y/N think. All I can remember was a flash of a mystic violet and blue. I went into the girl's bathroom before the start of the play because I felt sick. Okay, maybe I passed out or something and this is just big dream. I hopped out of the bed and pinched my arm. It hurt, a lot. "Owie, okay not dreaming." I whined. I started noticing the room. It looked exactly like Heather Chandler's! Was this some sort of creepy fantasy thing someone kidnapped me to play out?

Narrator's POV

You continued panicking, almost on the brink of tears. The phone on your nightstand vibrated. You whipped your head over to look at it. The screen lit up. You grabbed it and put it up to your face. It seemed to recognize you and opened. That was odd. You clicked on the notifications bar and it showed you that you had a message. You clicked on it and it took you to a group chat. "Are you ready yet? We need to get going." Veronica said. Heather McNamara had their name in bright yellow while yours was bright red and Heather Duke's was bright green. Veronica had their name in bright blue. "No, could you please give me a bit of time? I'm sorry that I'm taking so long. I just woke up. You should go without me if I take any longer." you told them. It was strange to them how nice you were being.They decided not to dwell on it too much and just responded. "Sure, we'll see you soon." Heather McNamara texted. "Thank you, you guys are such sweethearts." you texted back. That weirded them out. Heather was never that nice to people. You remembered this. You started thinking about what you were going to do. Maybe there was a way out? Maybe you were supposed to go through the entire movie and then you could go home. Wait, Heather dies. You started freaking out. If Heather dies, do you go back home or actually die?! You couldn't die, you just couldn't! Alright, she dies because she was being a jerk and J.D. wanted to off her with a drink. So far, this hasn't happened. You always did feel bad for him. Maybe this was your chance to change Heathers. Maybe you could try and stop J.D. from trying to kill everyone! It was always the golden rule to treat everyone the way you wanted to be treated and Heather had obviously not gone by it. Westerburg needed to be a safe, welcoming environment and you would do just that! But you would still try to go back. Could you even go back? You remembered how you needed to get going or you would be late for school. You rushed over to the closet and checked inside. It was filled with red clothing. Red was never really your style. Pink was more for you. You decided on a white button-up with muffin top sleeves and white tights. You wore a red skirt with it and red flats. You also grabbed her signature red scrunchie and put your hair in the way she normally would. Then you brushed your teeth and washed your face. A little bit of make-up didn't hurt so you put on some black mascara. You grabbed her bag, more like your bag at this point, and the cellphone. You walked out and into the kitchen. Her mother, or maybe it was your mother, you didn't really know, was cooking something at the stove. Mr. Chandler was reading the newspaper and sipping on some coffee. You then remembered Heathers relationship with her parents. She would max out her Dad's credit card and be rude to them both. This was a good time for an apology. "Um, Mommy, Daddy, I need to tell you both something." you shyly said. They both questioned why their normally rude daughter was being so polite. Were you pregnant? You had always called them Mom and Dad. "What is it , sweetie?" Mr. Chandler said, looking up at you. Neither of them thought you were different you had always looked this way. That was a good sign. You were scared they would ask where their daughter was and who you were. Mrs. Chandler stopped cooking and turned to you, concerned for your well-being. "I just want to apologize. I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I know you don't want me to be the way I am. I'm really sorry. I know that you two want the best for me." you shakily but slowly said, slight tears forming at the corners of your eyes. This shocked them. Their baby girl was apologizing? This was great! They just knew you were a sweet little angel under that rude layer. Some tears actually began to fall. You didn't exactly know why you were crying. Maybe it was because you felt horrible for the things you've technically done. "Hey, uh, it's okay, pumpkin. We forgive you. It's okay don't cry. We all make mistakes." your "Father" reassured you. They both came up to you and hugged you, shushing you and saying that it was okay. Your "mother" wiped away your tears and pressed a kiss to your forehead. "I'm so sorry." you repeated. They simply shushed you again and hugged you. After they got you to stop crying they noticed the time. "Sweetie, do you wanna have Daddy drive you to school?" he offered, already using his new title. You nodded weakly against your mother's chest which she currently held you to as she stroked your hair. "Sweetie, you should go wipe your face off real quick. You have mascara all over your cheeks." she said. You nodded and lightly jogged to the bathroom. You washed away to mascara and put a new coat on. You walked back out and Mr.Chandler was already at the door. You quickly hugged your mother and she kissed you on the forehead. "Bye, Mommy, I love you!" you shouted to her. "I love you too, sweetheart." she said smiling. Her daughter finally showed the kind princess that she truly was. You questioned how Heather's friend group or your friend group would take to the new and improved Heather Chandler. "Oh well." you thought, you would just have to wait and see.


	2. I've got some questions

Should i write for any other fandoms? Shows, movies, musicals? (I currently write for the Gilmore Girls and Heathers).


	3. A QUESTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah, I gotta update but I have an idea.

So, who would read a book about Yandere JD Cross-dressing and genuinely thinking that he is his mother instead of being a psycho, his shy younger sister Y/N who is thicc in all the right places, your Father questioning what the actual gosh darn is going on, JD saying that him and his father are haplily married and in love but also loving reader, Kurt and Ram loving each other and also reader, and Westerburg yanderes? Should it be Male-verse? It's gonna be kind of a yandere fever dream but a plot still happens. Would anyone like to read it?


	4. Road To Redemption Starts At The Intersection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N the sweetheart, now known as the mean girl, Heather Chandler, tries to fix all of Heather's wrongdoings. Starting with Heather's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I have not been very motivated.

You quickly typed out an apology to Heather's group. Or was it "your" group instead? Honestly, you weren't sure. But maybe it was best to just think of it as you from now on. "I'm sorry to have made you wait so long. My Daddy's driving me to school today. I just find it best to go with him today. I'll see you all there." you texted as your father started the car. They all read over you message.

That was also odd. Heather never called her Dad "Daddy" and she never apologized. They were starting to question if you were okay. Maybe you had an epiphany? They all sent you a text saying that it was okay. 

On the way to Westerburg you and your father talked about how work was and how school was. Mr.Chandler was pleasantly surprised when you sat there and listened to him talk about what he was doing at his job, while also showing that you were invested in the conversation. Now that his little princess changed her attitude he should have expected it. As the car approached the school you mentally prepared yourself for what was to come. Heather had some people she regularly bullied on a day to day basis. 

The biggest problems that you could think of would be Martha Dunnstock and Heather Duke. Martha always got picked on by Heather and her group. Heather would berate Heather Duke. She would even openly acknowledge her bulimia and make fun of her for it instead of trying to help. How would you apologize? 

Maybe a one-on-one chat with the two would be good. Did Heather already do the thing to Martha? You would just have to wait and see. You made a mental note to compliment the two of them as much as you needed but not in a creepy way and make them feel good. The car pulled in and your daddy dearest turned to you. 

"I'll see you later, pumpkin. I love you." He said. "Bye, Daddy! I love you too!" you replied, leaning over and hugging him tightly. He hugged back just as tight, his close-mouthed smile staying glued on his face as his eyes fluttered shut. Him and you stayed like this for at least three seconds, just enjoying each other's presence and warmth. You had snuggled your face already into your "father's" neck and sighed, all the while being careful not to smudge any make-up. 

"Have a good day, Daddy." you said, pulling away. You unbuckled you seatbelt and opened the car door. "Bye pumpkin! Daddy loves you! Have a good day too!" he exclaimed as you hopped out of the car, saying I love you and goodbye again just for good measure. "Love you too, Daddy! Bye!" you said back, waving as he started driving off to work. He waved back at you in return.

Right behind you, waiting together for you, was Heather Duke, Heather MacNamara, and Veronica Sawyer, who, to say the least, were confused. That was off, very off. You spun around with a bright smile on your cute face to look at them. "Hi guys! So, what's up?" you cheerfully asked them. Maybe you were sick? Maybe you hit your head? Maybe something good happened to you?

All of them gave their respective answer. For Veronica she hadn't slept well but lied and said she had a good night. Heather MacNamara had done her nails the night before and they looked amazing. You of course complimented her on them. Heather Duke revealed she finished reading a novel last night so you congratulated her.

"Hey, Heather Duke, you look great today! But you also always do." you smoothly said. She did look quite pretty. "Oh, um thank you. You look pretty too." she said in return. Her cheeks were flushed and her heart beat a little bit faster. It meant so much to her for you to tell her she was pretty! 

"So, anything exciting happen recently to you?" Veronica asked, dead-set on finding out why you were acting so funny. "Well, I got transported to the universe of a movie as the character I was going to play as in my high school musical and now I'm trying to rewrite the story while also changing her into a better person and make her wrongs into rights." you thought. But you couldn't and wouldn't say that. "Oh not much, just watched a soap opera and cried a little." you said, giggling a little at the end. They couldn't help but find your giggle utterly adorable. 

It was so strange how just the sound of that made them want to hold you in their arms and ravish you with kisses while you moaned out their name. They questioned why exactly they had thought that. You just seemed different today. Besides you were always a very gorgeous girl. It was brushed aside for now because you had asked if they were alright. 

They lied and said that they were. "Sooo, what's on the agenda today?" you asked them with your smile which still hadn't gone away, only reduced to a close-mouthed smaller one. "Well, in case you forgot, we have a math test today after lunch. Ugh, total bummer, I don't think I'll pass. AND I studied all night before AND after I did my nails. We do get a some work-time before lunch so I'm going to try my best to not forget how to do everything again and not be a dumby. Other than that it will just be the usual." Heather McNamara informed you. Math was an okay topic for you as long as you knew what you were doing and had a calculator. You quickly asked her what the test was on.

She replied and said a type that you were actually quite familiar with! This was perfect! "Y'know, I could help you if you want. I'm pretty good at that stuff. Only if you want though." you offered her. Did...did you want to spend alone time with Heather McNamara? McNamara felt her heart flutter at the thought of being alone with you in the library, all secluded and cozy together. No one to bother the two of you or pry you and her away from one another. 

It was one of the most perfect places to be alone with your bestfriend.....or lover. She didn't know why but the sweet, caring side of you was making her go wild on the inside. You were no doubt hotter than an infinite amount of dying suns. She just wanted to get closer and closer to you...for a hug! Right?

Yeah, that was all. That was completely and most truthfully what she wanted more than anything. For you to be her best friend. "We could all get together actually and study for it, maybe?" you suggested, remembering your fellow color coded comrades. Veronica was pretty certain she'd do fine and Heather Duke was too, but they'd have to go anyway just because they could be on your good side if they went with you. 

Just that reason. Just that indeed. Not that they also wanted your loving gaze upon them. Not that they wanted to have you lean over them or get as close as you could to explain the problem. Not that they wanted to feel your hand upon their own leading it to which number was doing what and what they needed to do.

Not that they wanted your sweet melodious voice to whisper, due to it being the library, into their ear the specifics of the math equations. Heather McNamara felt her heart sink at not getting her valued alone time with you. Oh well, she'd get it later. "As long as you're both okay with it, I'd love to." Heather Duke quickly responded. "I'd be fine with it." Veronica said, playing it cool. 

Heather McNamara sighed internally. At least it was just Veronica and Heather Duke. "Alrighty, sounds like a plan! We'll meet up at the doorway of the library, okie dokie?" you exclaimed. They all agreed that they would show up there. The bell rang loudly, signaling the start of school.

They wished they could just spend more time with you. Maybe treat you to a home cooked breakfast in bed and cuddle with you in the soft sheets while the sunlight perfectly cascaded upon you and you'd want them to draw the blinds because the light hurt your eyes. They hurried off with you towards the entrance, Heather McNamara starting up a quick conversation of something she just remembered with you all. You were acting curiously sweet and were so much more adorable to them for some reason. As much as they loved it they couldn't help but question why you were so kind. But they were sure of one thing, they never wanted you to change back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Anything you wanna see in the next chapter maybe? Any theories on the story? I love the comments and reading what you all think!


	5. Im Upset

I just wanted to share that I lost a lot of work on a story that I bet you guys would have liked. So now I'm upset. I was about to post it and I think it glitched out or something because I checked my stories and it was not there. It is not the Jason Dean story.

False alarm it's there.

Go chekc them out maybe


End file.
